The Longing
by MsAnaGrey
Summary: A fate of two hedgehogs destined to be together but some unexpected situations occur. Sonic got Sally pregnant and neglects to being the father, Amy tries to let him go but is still in love with him. Scourge befriends Amy, but has a secret that needs to be told but he refuses. Can Amy and Sonic be together? Will Amy's love be for Scourge?
1. Chapter 1

hey guys! Well, here's a sonamy story! I love this couple too and btw i have a deviantart account call TurtleBomb, feel free to see me there if you like.

lots of love,

sage :)

* * *

Bright emerald eyes stare endlessly at the beautiful sky with amazement filling in the orbs and the long lashes batter softly against the feminine hedgehog's face. Pink full lips smack together but soon open to reveal a contagious smile," such a wonderful if only Sonic was here with me to see and to count the clouds. If only he could one day realize that I love him much more than Sally. Sally a great girl and all but I thought Sonic would love me more, I thought that all of our moments would make him fall in love just as I fell in love but he didn't."

Soon tears begin to scroll down the beautiful face and her eyelids close tightly to stop the endless tears," why am I so weak? I'm seventeen years old in love with same boy ever since I was eight years old and here I am still in love with him!"

Rain droplets hit the ground as if they were raging bullets and everything around the woman suddenly becomes blurry," huh? What's going on?"

The words begin to slur and her vision becomes hazy to the point she can't recognize the blue figure rushing over to her. Footsteps pace back and forth, the pink eyelids begin to open," what happened?"

A deep masculine voice speaks with worry," you passed out Amy! The rain was getting harder and you seemed as if you were stuck in a trance!"

Amy sits up and a wave of dizziness hits her hard to cause her to stumble back to laying down," Sonic, I'm fine! I was just watching the sky and well I really can't explain what happened afterwards, I forgot."

Sonic rubs his temples and sighs," jeez, Amy you have me worry about you every day! You've been passing out a lot recently. Have you been eating? You look a lot skinnier every time I see you."

Amy slightly blushes but smiles softly," I'm glad you care about me Sonic. It means a lot to me that someone actually does worry about me."

Sonic returns a small smile," well of course I worry about you! You're my best friend."

Amy's smile disappears and a frown appears," oh. So that's all we'll ever be right? Just best friends forever."

Sonic smiles while he looks out the window," yeah, we will always be best friends

Amy you mean the world to me."

Amy forces a smile," you mean the world to me to. You always will."

Sonic chuckles," I'm glad, Ames."

Amy sighs quietly and then notices Sonic lays next to her in the bed of his house.

Amy looks away avoiding his gaze and making sure that he doesn't notice her fluster face. Amy tries watching the rain but feels a soft fur brush against her neck and she slightly turns her head to see Sonic asleep on her shoulder.

As Amy softly strokes Sonic's quilts, she hears a soft calming purr from his throat and she giggles softly," if only you really loved more than as a best friend."

Amy feels her eyes closing on her and she lets sleep take over her body. Another nightmare occurs and screams were release from Amy's mouth.

~Amy's Nightmare POV~

My head is spinning, my heart is beating rapidly, and my breathing is hard. Why? Turning my head from side to side, I see a dark angel. A hedgehog body of a male, walking towards me with an unamused facial expression. The same dark forest green eyes staring into my very soul and the blue quilts are long like Sonics'. The tips of the quilts are dyed a dark purple and the lips are tightly firm press against each other. I recognize this hedgehog, it's Sonic.

Tilting my head to the side with confusion, I frown," Sonic, what are you doing here?"

Sonic sighs," I'm not Sonic."

I laugh as I roll my eyes," you really are the joker type!"

Sonic growls," I said, I am NOT Sonic. I am the dark version of Sonic but an angel version."

I felt my world ending and the tears I thought were gone came back," you're d-dead?"

Sonic slowly nods," yes, Ames. You need to let me go. I wasn't meant for you. I only hurt you."

I shake my head violently not caring if the tears kept running," baby-SONIC I love you! I don't care if I have to wait forever but you are meant for me! I know you better than you know yourself and you know me better than I know myself, baby!"

Sonic's dark wings are reveal and they begin to bleed a dark red. I rush towards him but he disappears saying," I love you…"

~End of Amy's Nightmare POV~

Amy wakes being held into a tight grip of strong arms and she tries to push them away," leave me alone! I need to find Sonic!"

The familiar musical voice fills her ears," Amy, relax I'm right here. I am not going anywhere."

Amy stops moving and open her eyes to see Sonic staring back at her with a soft smile," you're here. It was just a nightmare."

Sonic nods and hugs her tighter," like I said I am never going to leave you."

Amy's tears flow down harder and a smile fills her face," you promise. Thank you! I thought I l-l-lost you. But I really lost myself in the dream."

Sonic sighs tiredly," spend the night if you really don't want to be alone. Stay with me as long as you need. I will never let you suffer any more pain, I promise."

Amy nods with a soft smile and hugs back," thank you sonic. But promise to sleep with me in the same bed, don't do anything perverted, I just want someone here next to me."

Sonic chuckles gently," okay, whatever you say, I'll do it."

Amy let's go of the hug and yawns," we should get back to sleep we both have school tomorrow don't we?"

Sonic laughs," no we don't. Tomorrow is Saturday, did you lose your memory as well?"

Amy rolls her eyes," very funny. Now shut up and turn off the lights I'm tired."

Sonic grumbles," some best friend you are."

Amy smirks," some gentleman you are."

Sonic fakes laugh," ha, ha, ha, and ha! You're very funny, Ames."

Amy grins," I know."

Sonic rolls his eyes," you know I was joking right?"

Amy gasps very fake," you were?"

Sonic chuckles," you are crazy, now shut up and good night."

Amy grumbles," shut up and turn the lights off!"

Sonic sighs happily and turns the lights off. Everything went like a blur and Amy was the first one to wake up to see the sun hasn't even appear in the sky. Amy stretches and heads to the kitchen to make some breakfast but feels something wrap around her waist," S-Sonic?"

Sonic sleeps talks," Amy. Oh Amy, if only you knew the truth, I'm scared you'll hate me."

Amy gasps and her lips tremble with worry," the truth of what?"

Sonic continues to talk," the truth that I'm in love."


	2. Chapter 2

Posted 2 chapters in one day! Enjoy!:D

lots of love,

Sage

* * *

~Amy's POV~

I felt my heart about to break, my world about to end, my lungs being put on standby, and my eyes wanting to let out the tears escape. I couldn't breathe as badly as I want to, I couldn't because my Sonic is in love, and he's in love with Sally. I wipe my tears away and try to pull away from Sonic's tight grip but I just hear him continuing to talk.

Sonic spoke," Amy, I'm in love with you."

All the tears stopped, my heart begin to beat faster, my lungs were able to breathe right, and everything just went back to normal. I clench my fists," Sonic, don't lie to me. This isn't funny."

Sonic growl," I love you Amy! I loved you ever since I first saved you when you were just eight years old. I know I complain a lot about having to save you but truth is, I'm glad you choose me to save you. I love you each more as the days pass and these past nine years with you, have been the best time of my life. You're my soul-mate and the love of my life. I love you, Amy Rose."

I want to cry all over again but I turn around to see my eyes betraying me, Sonic is asleep and he's sleep talking. The happiness I had is soon replace with nothing but pain, I slap Sonic hard," you liar! I can't believe I fell for one of your stupid pranks! When will I ever learn to stop loving you? I knew this was all too good to be true. I hope you rot in hell, you sleazy hedgehog!"

Sonic woke up and I see I him placing a hand on his red cheek," Amy, I never lied to you."

I gasp and try to push him away but his grip on my waist is too strong to pull away from," liar! LIAR! You don't love me, you love to prank me! You hate saving me because I annoy you! You hurt me too many times before Sonic, but I still loved you more even when you pushed me away. I am such an idiot to love someone who could never love me back."

Sonic wipes my tears but I keep trying to pull away," will you stop moving and let me talk to you?

I instantly stopped moving and I begin to stare at Sonic," you have my attention, now speak."

Sonic sighs tiredly and looks into my eyes, his green forest orbs that I can't read what he's thinking," Amy, yes I was sleep talking to you. But last night I had a dream about you being some dark angel and I couldn't see you anymore. So I spoke with honesty of how I felt for the past nine years towards you. I love you and I want you, no one else."

I want to believe what Sonic is saying but a part of me is saying to him back and another part of me is saying to let him go. He had the same dream I had last night of losing me and how I thought I lost him but I didn't. Last night was strange and today is just even stranger. I love Sonic- there I said the truth, now all I have to do is just tell him that I love him back.

I bite down on my bottom lips then release it as I reveal the truth to Sonic," fine, I admit it. I love you and I always have. I loved you ever since I laid my eyes on you and I begin to really love you when I got to spend every day with you. The past nine years at school, work, and our time together made me realize I can't love anyone else but you. I don't want you love someone else.'

Sonic smiles softly and hugs me," I love you, I couldn't love anyone else but you. I swear Ames, you're my world. My only world I want to live in."

I blush a rosy pink and I let out a soft purr," you will always be my world."

I smile as I feel the safeness and warmth of Sonic's embrace. He loves me-not Sally, I had nothing to worry about. Sonic will always love me and I will always love him back, nothing can get better than this day. Today is the best day of my life so far- Saturday, is a day I will never forget.

~End of Amy's POV~

Meanwhile, as the happy couple's love has now been revealed everything is happy right? Not the slightest, a pair of bright angry blue eyes watch the couple in vain," why is Sonic with her? He's supposed to love me!"

A masculine voice growls," I know he's supposed to and Amy was supposed to love me but only saw me as the bad guy!"

The squirrel with the blue eyes pout," Geez, Scourge! You messed up everything! If only you weren't such a bad hedgehog-Amy would actually love you! But no she has to be a little slut and love Sonic! My Sonic!"

Scourge slaps the squirrel," don't you dare call her a slut- she is far from that. You on the other hands Sally happen to be the real slut."

Sally pouts as she touches her brown fuzzy red cheek," I am not a slut! Just because I had sex with you doesn't mean I'm a slut.'

Scourge rolls his bright blue eyes and runs a hand through his green bright quilts," ugh, don't even remind that we had sex. We just got drunk and you happened to actually looked really attractive that night and now you are just vomit."

Sally sighs," whatever! My brown fur is all ruined because of you touching me that night!"

Scourge stomps loudly against the floor," don't remind me or I won't help you go through with your pathetic plan to get Sonic."

Sally frown," c'mon I was just joking around and don't you dare back out of the plan! Listen, I'm going to go see Sonic and confront him while you comfort Amy after she finds out the news."

Scourge grins as he strokes his chin," good plan. I'm shock a stupid squirrel can actually think smart!"

Sally growls," shut up! Now go away as I go after Sonic okay?"

Scourge shrugs and begins to walk off smiling to himself," I'm finally going to get Amy to love me back, I'll show her I'm not as bad as she thinks I am."

Sally walks to see Amy and Sonic talking as they eat lunch together outside on picnic, they were laughing happily together. Sally grit her teeth but stops as soon as she approaches Sonic in tears," Sonic! There you are I been looking everywhere for you!"

Sonic frowns," what's wrong Sally?"

Sally breathes hard as she cries," well that night you and I had sex- I got pregnant!"

Amy felt her world ending once again, this was just a dream now destroyed and back into reality," I can't believe it Sonic, I thought you loved me! I guess I was wrong."

Sonic yells at Sally," You and I never had sex together Sally so stop lying!"

Sally keeps sobbing," I know you are the father Sonic! Stop lying! You were the only one who I had sex with and took my virginity!"

Amy sighs feeling her break more whenever Sally talked," listen Sally- you need to be with Sonic to get through with your pregnancy. The child needs their father Sonic. Good bye."

Amy gets up and runs away from the nightmare that had destroyed her, this was supposed to be the best day ever but now the worst day ever. Amy stops running after about four miles and pants as she lays down near the river. Her blue –ripped jeans are now cover with sweat, her purple long sleeve shirt is also cover in sweat, and her heart is still breaking after the incident.

Amy frowns as she cries," how could Sonic neglect an unborn child that is his? He is such a sleaze! I still love him though but for him to have gotten another woman pregnant and neglecting her- just isn't right. I feel myself broken away from him, like our connection is gone."

Scourge walks and finds Amy crying, his heart broke he walks over to Amy giving her a soft smile," hey-everything alright? Amy is your name right?"

Amy nods and looks up to see a handsome hedgehog but forces a small smile," yeah, my name is Amy, what's yours?"

Scourge smiles back," my name is Scourge, why is a beautiful girl like yourself crying?"

Amy wipes her tears away laughing," just thought I found the love of my life but he got another woman pregnant and now he's denying he's the father. I can't just be with him when the other woman really needs him, I feel like our connection broke."

Scourge frown and bend down to sit next to Amy offering her a tissue," here."

Amy giggles but wipes her tears away with the napkin," thank you a lot. Have you recently moved here I don't think I seen you around."

Scourge shakes his head," no I've been here for the past eleven years working and hardly have time to make friends."

Amy nods," how old are you?"

Scourge smiles gently," I'm twenty-two and you?"

Amy returns the genuine smile," I'm seventeen, well eighteen in about two weeks."

Scourge chuckles," you really are young but you look so old."

Amy pouts," are you saying I look like an old lady?"

Scourge shakes his head," no, you just look like a grownup, a very beautiful grownup."

Amy blushes," thank you. Well I should get going, I have to get home and shower."

Scourge nods," alright, do you need a ride home?"

Amy shakes her head," no thank you."

Scourge smiles," do you think when you're done showering and getting ready we can hang-out?"

Amy nods," of course I would love that."

Scourge smiles," meet me here when you are done?"

Amy laughs," yes."

Scourge watch Amy walk off and then looks at a photo of a pink hedgehog hugging a green hedgehog," oh Amy, if only you remembered who I was before you lost your memories of me. You loved me first not Sonic…"


End file.
